percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hazelcats/A God's Crime: (Maybe) Sneek Peek of Next Story
Ok, since, I am dying to write about Aella, I am going to do a few things. These are just little things, since I'll have to edit it probably because The Lost Hero hasn't come out. Anyway, here are a few clips I've had an idea on. Aella Finds Out Ok, so, this is when Aella finds out about Percy, Jason, Piper, and Leo, and she is accused, because well, as you saw in Choice of a Titan God... Oh, and this is Leah' P.O.V., but I might make a different version... "Hey Katie! You seen Aella?" I said as I ran up to my half-sister. "Nope, but there's this rumor that she's in trouble for some- "THEY WHAT!?" a voice screamed, coming from the big house. "And there it is." she muttered. "You better go see what's up. It seems like you're the only person who can ever talk to her when she gets mad." she said and walked away. Aella and I had been friends ever sine we met wen she came to camp. I didn't know she was a god then though, or Artemis daughter at the least. That was discovered when Aella, Mark, a son of Hermes (who had been killed on the quest), and I had gone on a quest to the Princess Andromeda. Later on, the gods took away her immortality, which she thought was cruel and unfair (which it was), and joined the titans. They gave her back the immortality, but later on, she helped stop Kronos by giving Percy, Annabeth, and Grover some time on Olympus, and maybe helping Annabeth convince Luke, but this I didn't know. Ever since then, she had been welcome back to Olympus, but had to help Mr. D here for fifty years, and then another fifty alone. Anyway, I got to the big house and went inside. "Uh, Aella?" I asked into the emptiness. Usually there were one or two people in here, but I was alone. "You better leave her alone." a voice said. I turned and saw a frizzy red headed girl. "Even you can't help her this time." Rachel sighed. "What's she mad about? It can't be that bad!" "Oh yes it can. She's been accused for Percy's dissapearence, and we just heard that these three demigods, who are sixteen and they didn't know, were attacked at the Grand Canyon by storm spirits, and their protecter was kidnapped as well. And I heard that the lead one said something about a mistress." "OH REALLY!? WELL YOU CAN TELL THE GODS-" Aella's screamign was cut off by a loud boom of thunder. "OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" My jaw dropped. Surely she wouldn't be blamed for that! I mean, sure, she used storm spirits in the war, got a few demigods killed, just a few though, nearly killed me as well, but Aella saved me! Though she did crash me into the side of a hotel... but- gah, forget it! She would be perfect for the blame! But it couldn't be! Could it? Yeah... Aella has anger issues.... So, what do you think? This probably won't be here since the book hasn't even come out yet, so, yeah... Basically I'm bored and really want to write about her.... Do you think this would be a very good plot? (Aella being accused) Yes No I haven't read the other stories Category:Blog posts